Happy Violentine's Day
by Thriller Killer
Summary: It's February 14th in Ooo, and Finn has no one to be with. Jake is being a lazy bum on Kompy's Kastle, Flame Princess and him broke up months ago, and Princess Bubblegum is "too old". With a heavy heart, but light outlook, our dearest hero decides to make a Valentine for the one and only Vampire Queen that rules the dark and dead. Maybe he could win her heart? Ha, the cute weenie!


**Hey hey hey, I'm TK and have a brand new and very first Adventure Time FanFiction! Unfortunately, it's only a one-shot, so boo-hoo. I'm sorry if it's short, but eh, it's short and sweet I guess. I love Finnceline! FINNCELINE FOREVAH! Yeah, so the usual, read and review, follow and fave, blah blah blah and all that jazz. And guess what everybody…**

**I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME!**

* * *

Finn and Jake were slumped on the couch in their willow tree house, on a cool winter day. The golden bulldog was playing Kompy's Kastle solo mode, with a grinning 17-year-old human boy next to him. Finn held a pair of scissors in his scarred hands, and red paper scraps fell to the blades mercy on the dark wooden floor.

"Bro, what the junk are you doing?" Jake glanced over to his companion when a few of the scarlet pieces caught in his short fur.

"Something totally mathematical," the human boy replied, cheesy grin still on his face.

His dog grimaced and resumed to play his videogame on Bema. "Whatever dude, just keep it down."

"But I'm not even being loud!" Finn glared at the golden bulldog and snipped at the edge of his scarlet masterpiece.

It was currently February 14th in Ooo, and everybody was hanging out with his or her loved ones except for the human adventurer and his dog. Jake claimed that he talks to Lady Rainicorn everyday, and he would just send her a card. Finn on the other hand was simply alone, and still bummed out over his break up with Flame Princess a few months ago. On usual circumstances he'd just go try again with Princess Bubblegum, but that was going nowhere. No, the human was going to push his luck today. Try with someone who has always been there for him. Even if she were 986 years older than him, he would try. What could go wrong?

Finally, Finn cut the last strip of paper from the red card that was in a quite admittedly cheesy, heart shape. He flipped it open and grabbed a nearby quill, and wrote a small message in ink on the inside. Looking over the heart and spell checking the writing, the blond was one hundred percent sure it was perfect.

"Schmow-zow," he whispered. "Jake, I'm, uh, gonna go out for a bit. Just stay here I guess."

Jake grunted and stared at Beemo's screen, hollering, "Come on Beemo! I forgot where the key is! Just tell me where it is this one time, and you know I already found it you stupid computer!"

"Nope," replied the PC and crossed its small green arms. "Find it again, boy-e."

The golden furred dog growled and clicked furiously at the controller in his paws, only then processing what Finn had said. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't do any stupid, dude! And get me some more ice cream, because we're all out."

Finn chuckled and tightly gripped the card in his hands, a small smile still in place. "Okay man. I'll be back soon, hopefully!"

He leapt down the ladder and ran outside with Jake calling after him, "Ice cream! Remember ice cream!"

The slam of a heavy door greeted his words and the wind whipped around Finn's hat and card. It threatened to pull off the two from him, so the human tucked the card safely into his green backpack and threw his hat in much less gentler. Shoulder length, shiny blond hair glowed luminescent in the setting sun's rays, and swirled with the breeze. Finn made his way over to the Vampire Queen's cave to deliver his handmade gift in the windy winter weather, determined to make at least one girl happy on this day of love. The wind pushed on his back and made him stumble a few times, as if eager to see the reaction of the vampire.

The sun was nearly set and moon ready to rise when he came towards the wide cave opening. Finn reached into his backpack and pulled out his polar bear hat, tucking blond strands of hair away when he was fully shielded from the harsh cold. His hands rested on their green straps nervously, trying to predict what the 1003-year-old girl would say.

_What if I junk everything up? _Was his main worry, and thanks to every single fail to woo the princesses of fire and candy before him. _She's not like them. She's different._

With a shake of his head, Finn made his way up the steps to Marceline's home. The moon now peaked up from the horizon, drawn out by the absence of the sun. His rough hands trembled nervously as the adventurer reached into his pack once more to gingerly pull out the red heart valentine. One last step. One last step onto the notorious Vampire Queen's porch and into her house. One last step to decide. Finn would take that step, but not without some doubts at first.

_Oh Grob Gob Glob Grod, _he was now shaking with apprehension, _what should I do? Did I make the right decision? Marceline is my radical dame; I don't want to lose my radical dame! She's the only person I haven't peeved off yet, besides Jake. What if this messes up everything?_

Finn let out a groan at the war inside of himself. This wasn't some monster that he could strangle and kill, no; this forces itself deep inside of you. It's like a parasite, sucking away at your brain, making you think about the one and only. Eating you away from the inside out, destroying you, and only the one can save you.

_Love._

It was an emotion Finn was very familiar with, and always ended up in heartbreak for him. Did he really want to go through it all over again for an immortal vampire that was bound to kill him in the end? Yes. Yes, he was positive now. Finn pushed away any doubts, and took that one last step that sealed the deal. He was about to knock on the door until he heard the Marceline the Vampire Queen's solo song on the inside, with her axe bass of course.

"_Take my hand doll face don't be afraid, I only want to decorate the walls with your brains!"_

"_One more time, for the broken hearted. Two more times, for my dearly departed. Three times more, Cupid's coming for you. Down down down… Karma's gonna get you…"_

"_I look at you and what I see, is how much I hate you when you breathe!"_

"_Lovely slits around your neck, started in love, ended in death!"_

"_Your pretty eyes are in a daze, no expression on your face."_

"_No screaming! No breathing! Just you pleading! Oh my Glob! I think he's bleeding."_

"_One more time, for the broken hearted. Two more times, for my dearly departed. Three times more, Cupid's coming for you. Down down down… Nana nana nana..."_

Finn sucked in his breath sharply through his teeth, and knocked on the door.

He heard a "Huh?" from the inside, and a small whoosh of air as the Vampire Queen swooped over to the entrance.

Finn cowered a bit in his black sneakers and suddenly felt conscious of his ridiculous blue outfit he's been wearing since he was twelve. The door opened and light spilled across his face, revealing a silhouetted Marceline.

"Finn, you weenie, what are doing?" She yawned a bit and asked disinterestedly.

"Umh…" he started to stutter, gaining a roll of eyes from the 1003-year-old vampire in front of him.

She hissed and floated away from the door, "Get in here. Your human skin must be freezing."

The adventurer obeyed gratefully and stepped onto the pink carpet that spilled out in front of him. Marceline conjured up a strawberry from nowhere in particular, biting it with a single fang and flicking its gray remains away. Her shimmering black hair was let loose behind her, and she stared at Finn with a neutral expression.

"What are you doing?" She repeated. "It's not really time for you mortals to be running around here, at night."

"Well, you see…" he trailed off and fiddled with the card in his hands, unsure if he should present her his gift.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Lair. You. Bozo." Marceline stopped hovering in front of him and now stood with her pale arms crossed. "And what is that?"

Finn realized she was gesturing towards the red heart card and put it behind his back defensively. "It's, it's, nothing! Just nothing!"

"Really," she started to snake around to his back. "Then why don't you let me see it if it's nothing?"

"Because!" His voice broke when Marceline the Vampire Queen snatched it from his hands unexpectedly, "Gimme it back!"

She put a bluish pale hand on his forehead and pushed Finn away as she read the card, grin showing her full set of glinting white fangs.

"Awh, Finn, you made this for me?" She floated downwards again, with the scarlet card still in her hand.

"Yes?" His voice was squeaky and embarrassingly high, a blush creeping across his entire face.

"That's sweet," she said much to Finn's surprise, "Nice of you to think of me you weenie."

By now the human's face was a deep shade of red, almost as dark as the heart. At least, until she sucked the red from the card with a laugh, turning it into a near white color.

"Y'know," she stated casually, "if you keep blushing I might suck the red from your face."

Finn let out an "eep" and shook a bit when Marceline stood near his ear. He just realized with a jolt how tall he was getting when his height matched the Vampire Queen's.

"Just kidding, hero," she cackled in his ear and pushed him out the door. "See you later."

Marceline gave him a little peck on the cheek before slamming the door and returning into her domain, most likely to sleep when the lights turned off. Ooo's greatest hero then turned on his heel to run home, and let the moonlight bathe him in its coolness. He pulled off his hat with a cry of joy, wind howling in his ears and clawing at his hair as he sprinted. Finn bolted into his house with a huff. The lights were off in his home as well, and Jake no longer remained on the couch while Beemo was shut down on the wooden table. Only then did he remember Jake's ice cream and groaned, fully aware that the dog would badger him about it and where he had been the next day. The hero turned away room the house and ran out to Grocery Kingdom, with thoughts of a certain vampire echoing in his head.

_Marceline…_

* * *

**Very first Finnceline FanFIc! Woo! I love this pairing so much, and I despise Bubbline… *****shudders***** Anyways, I hoped you liked it. I was just bored and thought of an awesome prompt, and, bam! This amazing piece was written! I hope my fellow Finnceline fans enjoyed, because I actually sort of enjoyed writing this. Cute, sweet, awkward one-shot FanFiction. Perfect for any Valentine's Day prompts. I'll be finishing up FNaF: Lost Souls Chapter 10 after this, but I just needed a break. So from now on, I am fully dedicated to that FanFic!**

**Ice King: Yeah! Yeah! I want a story too, TK!**

**Yeah, I'm going to write three more Adventure Time FanFictions when I'm done with Lost Souls and its sequel I'm planning. And no, they are not one shots, they are full fledged updating FanFics in the near future, at least I hope. Meh, I'll write them anyways. I'm also going to edit We Play These Games and make a totally new FanFiction to replace that one, while deleting and reworking on The Bonds That Tie Us as well. Stay in tune, my awesome followers.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL WORSHIP YOU LIKE GROB GOB GLOB GROD! FAVORITE, FOLLOW, JUST REVIEW! Pwease? Fow me? Pwetty pwease? DO IT!**


End file.
